


Message In A Bottle

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM "Sunburn" Prompt - Angsty Hermione/ Oblivious Ron.





	Message In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: 100 words exactly  


* * *

Message in a bottle. 

By alloy.

They had to know.

Those wanton hussy's in their skimpy string bikini's had to be shown.

He was hers and hers alone.

Ron giggled almost girlishly as Hermione applied the cold sun screen to his chest. She reveled at the hard sinew and muscle, covered by a layer of beautifully freckled skin.

Ron, bless him, was completely oblivious, innocent. He squirmed deliciously under her fingers, reminding her... well reminding her.

And showing them.

"Couldn't you just use a charm?"

"On a muggle beach?"

What's the fun in that?

Hermione felt her own cheeks redden, her own skin tingle.

Sunburn.

Just sunburn.


End file.
